In Your Dreams
by BattyCore
Summary: Kyle has a little surprise for Kenny... and Kenny is super stoked about it!


_In Your Dreams_

Kenny lay sprawled across a mattress, sleeping. Only one of his legs remained under a sheet, he was nearly nude, his mouth was hanging open in a snore, and he was blissfully unaware of a home invader.

Said home invader silently stripped himself down to his boxers and made his way across the room. He slid onto the mattress and it shifted slightly under his weight. Kenny stirred for a moment, but remained asleep.

The mysterious intruder crawled on top of our poor antagonist and straddled his hips. He leaned down and admired Kenny's face up close. "Hey, Kenny," he whispered. His lips ghosted over Kenny's and his warm breath swept across his face.

Kenny _mmm_ed in his sleep, responding naturally.

The man brushed their lips together and reached a hand down between their bodies. That hand snuck into Kenny's undergarment and grasped his sleeping cock. He began to stroke it lightly, coaxing Kenny awake.

Kenny's eyes fluttered open lazily. He rubbed at them, sleep still clouding his mind. He groaned as he continued to enjoy the pleasurable sensation for a moment. But after that moment passed, he realized that something wasn't right. He opened his eyes the rest of the way, confused. He peered into the darkness above him to try and make out a face. "What's going on?" he asked.

The man ignored the question and moved to kiss him again, continuing the motion of his hand. Their lips connected, and as he pulled away, Kenny caught a glimpse of who was in his room. "Kyle? What are you doing? How did you even get in here?"

Kyle again ignored his questions. Instead, he asked, "What do you fantasize about while you touch yourself, Kenny? Who do you think about?"

"What are you talking about, Kyle?" Kenny groaned and attempted to sit up, but Kyle pushed him back down as he continued to leisurely stoke his cock.

"Kenny, dear Kenny… Are you up for some fun? I brought toys we can play with," Kyle said, bringing his lips back to the blonde's in a short kiss. "I promise you won't get bored," he added with a sly smirk.

Kenny blinked stupidly, staring at Kyle. Was he being serious? It was a little hard for Kenny to make any kind of rational decision with Kyle's warm hand in his boxers. "What kind of toys did you bring?"

Kyle pulled himself away from Kenny with a chuckle. "All kinds of toys, love. Like these," he stated, bringing out a set of leather restraints.

They looked complicated, and for a brief moment, Kenny wondered if Kyle could even figure out how to use them. All worries, all thoughts in general, quickly left him as Kyle strapped a cuff around both his wrists. "Damn, Kyle, I never knew you'd be into this kind of thing," he said with a smirk as Kyle hooked him to the bed.

"I'm chock full of surprises," he said as he got off of Kenny to feed a chord under the bed to attach it to Kenny's wrists. The end result had Kenny's arms pulled straight out from his body to both sides. Kyle made sure the ties were tight.

Kenny could feel himself growing hard just thinking about what Kyle might do to him. He had no idea what was in store for him… what Kyle was planning to do. As his boxers were taken from him, he found himself not caring what Kyle was going to do, as long as he was being touched.

Kyle finished binding Kenny by attaching his thighs to his ankles and his ankles to the bed posts. Kenny wiggled around and was very pleased to find that he was near immobile. For whatever reason, being completely at the mercy of the hands of Kyle Broflovski switched him on like nothing else. "What are you going to do to me, Kyle?"

Kyle turned his eyes to Kenny with a sick sadistic smirk. "You'll see," he stated simply, bringing out a ball gag. "I have a whole duffle full of things I'm going to do to you. You just sit tight and enjoy. I know I will."

He brought his lips to Kenny's again for their first real kiss of the night. It was warm and moist before Kyle brought his tongue out to lick at Kenny's lips. Kenny's tongue was out in a half a second to play with Kyle's. They let the muscles tangle and slide together for a moment before reconnecting their lips. Kyle dominated the kiss in an unusual display of aggression. Kenny could tell he was going to enjoy this. _A lot._

Kyle fastened the gag around Kenny's head after pulling away. He fluffed Kenny's pillow and made sure he was comfortable. He left a chaste kiss on the ball in Kenny's mouth before traveling elsewhere.

He went straight for Kenny's neck, because he knew that Kenny was extra sensitive there. He licked a hot line across the skin and then attached himself to it. He sunk his teeth into the flesh and reveled in the feel of Kenny's pulse against his tongue. A muffled groan was heard, but Kyle ignored it. He'd be hearing a lot of that tonight.

He released the patch of skin from between his teeth and kissed the angry marks. He sucked on the spot and rolled his tongue against it. He was hoping that the harsh treatment would leave a deep bruise; that it would take weeks to fade. He wanted to mark Kenny all over his body.

Once he was satisfied with the dark purple blemish, he moved to abuse the rest of Kenny's body. He left one on his shoulder, one on his collar bone, three on his chest, two on his ribs, four on his stomach, three on his abdomen, and then he reached Kenny's hips.

He palmed the hips before him, testing out the feel. The jutting bones fit perfectly in his hands. It make Kyle smile to think about how perfectly the fit together. For good measure, he left a few more bruises on those hips. Kenny squirmed under Kyle's teeth and tried to vocalize but couldn't. His hips were very sensitive and he hated being teased there.

Kyle eyed the throbbing member before him, admiring it. God, how he loved that cock. Kenny watched as Kyle inched his tongue toward it. It was a beautiful sight. Kyle stopped and looked contemplative. "I forgot something," he murmured quietly.

He shuffled through the duffle bag and what he brought out made Kenny want to cry. No. Hell no. Fuck no! Anything but that! That was pure _torture_. Kenny McCormick could _not_ handle that. He would _die_.

He tried to yell his protests, but his words were garbled and mushy from the gag. He tried to thrash away, but he couldn't move. He was trapped. And Kyle had a _cock ring._

Kenny watched in complete horror as Kyle slipped the device around the base of his cock. Kenny actually almost cried. How would he ever be able to withstand the powers of a cock ring? Kyle made sure it fit snug around Kenny's balls, completely oblivious to Kenny's discomfort, before returning to his task.

He nuzzled his nose to Kenny's perineum before sucking lightly at it. Kenny shivered and arched his back slightly off the mattress. Kyle pressed his tongue flat against the skin and slowly worked his way up to Kenny's balls, mindful of the metal ring. He sucked and nipped lightly at the swollen flesh. He quickly grew tired of that, though, and moved on to his main course: the shaft itself.

He didn't waste time with teasing. He simply took the cock into his mouth and sucked it as far back as he could. He teased with his tongue and sucked lightly before bringing his head back up. He fell into a quick bobbing motion, rolling his tongue and humming to maximize Kenny's pleasure. The feel of the thick vein along Kyle's tongue was sweeter than any food he could eat.

He took both hands and began to massage Kenny's balls and the base of the shaft where his lips couldn't reach. He sucked a little harder and tried to move his head faster. The taste of salty flesh was starting to get to him. He felt Kenny's body tense beneath him and felt it time to pull away.

He wiped excess saliva off his lips with his fingers. "Mmm, Kenny, I love tasting you. You taste so good," he said, panting slightly from the excursion. He moved forward and nestled himself on Kenny's hips.

"I want you, Kenny," he said, pushing his ass against Kenny's aching shaft. It was slick from Kyle's saliva. He pressed it between his cheeks and slid it lazily between them. The friction drove them both a little mad. "I want you so bad… but I can't have you yet. I'm not done teasing you."

Kenny tried to whimper, but it was no use. He wasn't accustomed to this much teasing and he felt like he might explode. He was _dying_ to come, but he couldn't. Kyle wouldn't allow that.

Kyle scraped his nails along Kenny's chest as he continued to slide Kenny's cock between his ass. He dragged his fingernails slowly and dug hard enough for Kenny to start bleeding in some spots. Kenny clenched his eyes closed at the pain, but couldn't help but be turned on even more by it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, let me help you with that." Kyle leaned down and lapped up the small dribbles of blood. When he was sure Kenny was done bleeding, he reached back into the duffle. He pulled out what looked to be a tiny cooler.

True enough, Kyle pulled out two ice cubes. One in each hand, he placed the ice on the scratches. The super cold ice combined with the fresh pain of the new scars created a burning sensation that Kenny couldn't quite describe. Kenny shivered and pulled at his arm restraints as Kyle slid the ice along the scars. The slow torture continued until the cubes were completely melted.

Kyle leaned back slightly and rested a hand on his own shaft. "Kenny, I wish you could touch me. I guess I'll have to do it myself…" he trailed off as he began to pump himself. He moaned and hunched over Kenny's upper body. His fingers felt so nice against the sensitive nerves in his cock.

He used his other hand to reach into the duffle, which Kenny has come to lovingly refer to as the "Bag of Doom," and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. He slathered some of it onto his fingers. What was Kyle going to do with those fingers? Kenny wondered.

Kyle lifted himself up onto his knees and kneeled over Kenny's chest. His back bowed back as he slid a finger into himself. His face twisted and he began to pant. "Hnn… Kenny…" he moaned, pumping himself a little faster.

Dear Lord. More than anything, Kenny wanted to touch Kyle in that instant. He watched for a few more moments as Kyle added a second finger before yanking on his restraints. He regretted letting Kyle tie him up because there was nothing worse than being able to look and not touch. He did his best to thrash around and break free, but it was to no avail.

Kyle was momentarily lost in his own little world. Nothing mattered except the hand on his cock, the fingers in his ass, and the images of Kenny in his head. He groaned as he added a third finger, wincing and besting the pain. He tried his best to distract himself by squeezing his other hand and pumping faster.

He hit his own prostate with his fingertips and cried out Kenny's name. He massaged and abused the bundle of nerves for a few moments, visibly quaking with the pleasure, before pulling his fingers out.

Kenny grew excited, as maybe he would finally be able to enter the red head. How wrong he was.

Kyle revealed a lime green vibrator. "Do you know what this is, Kenny? This is what I have to live with when you're not around." Kenny's eyes rolled into the back of his head thinking about exactly what that meant as a shiver wracked his spine. "It has different speeds, you know. What should I use today? 1? 2? 3? Or maybe… 9? Or 10?" Kenny groaned and tried to break free again. "Did you say 10? I think that's a fantastic decision."

Kyle slicked the vibrator with the lube and turned it on. It made a quiet _bzzzzzz_ noise and Kyle looked on it fondly. His eyes shifted and he looked at Kenny. He brought the device behind him and stared Kenny in the eye as he pushed it into himself.

A loud moan ripped from Kyle's throat and he collapsed above Kenny. An arm fell on the mattress above Kenny's head and he struggled to remain on his knees. The vibrations coursing through his body weren't new, but oh so pleasurable.

Kenny had a great view of Kyle's cock, which was bobbing in his face, but he only wished he could see Kyle's ass better. The noises Kyle was making in his ear were so incredibly erotic. He watched Kyle's body shake as he moved the vibrator in and out of himself.

There's no way a human could ever physically be that sexy, thought Kenny. This whole experience so far had been nothing short of amazing. When did Kyle get so daring? Kenny liked it.

"Mmm… Kenny… Kenny… Gonna… I don't know how much longer… Kenny… Gonna come…" Kyle managed out between moans. He thrust the vibrator more quickly, his eyes screwed shut, and true to his word, Kyle came all over Kenny's chest in spurts.

Kyle collapsed onto his side and just lay there, panting for a few moments. He removed the vibrator from himself and sat up on shaky legs. "Don't you worry, Kenny, I'm not spent yet. I have more in store for you," he whispered. He punctuated his words by licking the sticky white liquid off Kenny's chest.

Kyle moved back down to touch Kenny's cock again. "I'm going to take this off, okay? I want you to come inside me the second time because I want to feel it in me. You've been holding it in all this time; think how long you'll last now. I can't wait." Kyle voice was like thick icing as he pulled the metal ring off of Kenny's dick.

The buildup of come exploded all over Kyle's face, causing a gasp to escape his lips. "Kenny, there's so much!" he exclaimed. He wiped his face with his hands and licked the come off his fingers. As he did, Kenny could help but think that there was no more beautiful being in existence than Kyle Broflovski. He could feel tears well up again at the sight of him.

Once Kyle had his face cleaned off, he coated Kenny's shaft with a generous amount of lubricant. "Are you ready, Kenny?" Kyle asked. Kenny tried to buck upward, but it was hard to do. Kyle chuckled and lowered himself onto Kenny's cock. His breath hitched as he impaled himself. Kenny nearly screamed at the feeling of finally being inside Kyle. He was already hard again.

It was such a sweet, sweet feeling when Kyle began to bounce up and down. For both of them. The friction was so hot and electric. Their bodies fit together perfectly and it was like fucking magic.

Kyle picked up a quick pace, practically slamming himself down on Kenny's shaft. It was never hard enough, fast enough; so he kept going faster. Kyle wanted it to hurt in the morning. The more it hurt, the better the sex was; at least in Kyle's opinion.

The sounds of slapping skin and moaning filled the room. Kyle couldn't even see straight anymore. He just kept repeating Kenny's name, over and over again. He felt so filled and complete. Kenny had never been happier in his life. Inside Kyle was where he _belonged_.

They were both near their ends, and the movements became erratic. Kyle wrapped a hand around his own erection and began to pump himself to completion. They reached their climaxes at about the same moment; Kyle coming a little sooner. Kenny's seed filled Kyle to the brim, and it felt so good.

Kyle pulled himself off of Kenny's softening member and collapsed on top of him. He could feel the come oozing out of him and onto Kenny, but he didn't care. At that moment, all he wanted was a kiss. He removed Kenny's gag and attacked his lips.

He pulled away after a long moment and they just stared at each other. "I love you so much, dude. Seriously, that was amazing. I don't even… You're amazing," Kenny stated, kissing Kyle again. "You should untie me so I can hold you."

Kyle did as he was told without question. He undid the chording, but left the leather cuffs because he thought they looked sexy. He laid back on Kenny's chest and Kenny instantly wrapped his arms around him. He buried his face in Kyle's damp curls and smiled to himself. Where the hell did he get such an amazing boyfriend?

"Oh, by the way, I didn't even use half the shit I bought, so we're in for a fun, experimental next few weeks," Kyle said, snuggling closer to Kenny's warmth. Kenny just smirked and held Kyle tighter.

"I'll have to punish you for this, then," Kenny said with a dark chuckle. Kyle merely buried his smile in Kenny's chest as he pulled the sheet over them. They quickly fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Kenny stripped his shirt off and threw it in his locker, fishing for the designated uniform one. He grew slightly frustrated when he couldn't find his gym shirt.<p>

"Dude!" he heard. He peeked to the side to see a shocked Stanly Marsh.

He quirked a brow and asked, "What?"

Stan gaped and exclaimed, "What do you mean 'what?' Look at yourself! Did you get in a fight? What happened?"

Kenny looked in the wall mirror and smirked at what he saw. He was covered in dark bruises, he had scratches all down his chest, and his wrists were raw and red in the process of bruising. You couldn't see them, but there were also raw bands around his thighs and ankles, and there were more bruises on his hips and thighs. He'd also had raw marks on his face from the gag, but those went away a few hours after his romp with Kyle.

"Oh… that? That's nothing," Kenny said simply, continuing to dig through his locker for his shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys… I think I'm a freak. D: Is this porn? I don't consider it porn. I think it's cute. Is that freaky? xD<strong>

**I don't want to be a total creep, but who actually gets off on yaoi? I'm wondering out of genuine curiosity, because I don't understand. Like… at all. I do not understand porn. But, technically, that's what this is, right? Or am I wrong?**

**I suppose I'm also asexual, so porn naturally wouldn't interest me. Seriously, the thought of a penis (or a vagina) makes me want to cry myself to sleep. Yet… I enjoy writing/reading/watching yaoi. What's wrong with me? Dx**

**Now that the author's comments are longer than the story. xD**

**Also, this story REALLY fails at finding the correct wording/phrases. I apologize. T^T**

**One of my typos said "Kyle clucked and..." xDD Like what the fuck? xD _"Cluck! Cluck! Oh Kenny! Cluck!"_  
><strong>

**For those of you who don't know, perineum is a part of the body, not a fancy word for dick. xD It's the patch of skin between the asshole and genitalia. Both males and females have it.  
><strong>

**Sorry for not updating anything in so long. T^T**

**ALSO! (Read this part because I want your opinion. xD) I was originally going to put Craig in this too. He was supposed to help Kyle break into Kenny's house and then film them with his awesome mad camera skillz. He did some other stuff too, but I ultimately decided not to put him in here. If I ever get around to it, should I edit this and put Craig in his proper place? I'm torn between lazy-ness and an amazing three-some. T^T Also, it was supposed to be a LOT more hardcore with the bloodplay and BDSM, but I didn't want to freak anyone out. o-o Should I just write a whole new fic where Kenny and Kyle and Craig go hardcore? xD TELL ME!  
><strong>


End file.
